Harry Potter And The Rise to Power
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry potter isn't as people expected there saviour isn't so light after all what do you expected after finding out the prophecy is a fake and your really a pure blood with dark creature blood and a meant to bring back the dark lord and become his heir. Harry meets the Malfoy's before going to Hogwarts and they soon adopt him and help him rise to power These characters are not mine


Harry Potter Chapter 1- Diagon Alley

It was August 28 and Harry was getting ready for his first year at Hogwart the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hagrid had took him round to Gringotts to get his money for his school supplies he found out he was one of the most richest wizards in the world he has 62,000,000,00 million gallons in his bank with a few books and letters for his parents.

After getting his money Hagrid told him to meet him at the leaky cauldron and warned him not to go into knocturn alley for it was filled with dark creatures and dark witches and wizards. Harry nodded but didn't really care he felt that magic was magic it depends how its used if dark magic was needed for survival he was going to use it and learn it no matter what people said he would hide it he got his robes when someone asked him his name he called himself Marcus Bell so people wouldn't fuss because he is Harry Potter the boy who lived. He went to Ollivanders wand shop to get his first wand he tried 12 wands when Ollivander brought fourth a dust covered box he took the wand in his hand he felt his magick stream through sliver and green sparks flow out. Ollivander eyes widen and spoke coldly " My My Mr Potter I see your that wands owner its wood is Hawthorn and your wands cord is Phoenix a very powerful and strong wand not what I expected your wand is the brother of the wand that gave you that scar". Pointing at his lighting bolt Harry was surprised but didn't let it show. Next he got all his Hogwart 1st year- 7th year books and he when into the pet shop to get his familiar there in the pet shop was owls,toads,cats,bats,rats,birds and snakes. He quite liked snakes sense he could speak to them when the shopkeeper when into the back he when over to a small black posioness snake he whispered " _Hello young snake_" snake hissed " Y_our a speaker youngling its been a long time sense there's been one there has only been t__wo__ that have been known to have the gift of p__arsel__tongue"_Harry " _Who were they?_" snake "_ Salazar Slytherin and The dark lord"_. Harry " _How did I get the gift my mother or father couldn't speak parseltongue not that I remember_". Snake " O_nly those descendant of Salazar Slytherin can speak our language it can't be transferred that's what your thinking" Harry nodded " Do you want to be my familiar you have to be disguised or people will become weary_" the snake nodded " I_ can change forms to an owl"_ Harry " _Your magical as well thats great yes I will have you now what should I call you Ebony hows that?_" he smiled the snake hissed in agreement " _Thank you master_" the shopkeeper came back and harry bought the snake and essentials she would need he paid 32 gallons for her he then went to knockturn alley making sure he wouldn't be recognized he saw a boy around his age with pale white skin and blond whitish hair the boy saw him looking and proudly walked over to him and said " I'm Draco Malfoy Pureblood heir to the Malfoy fortune and you are?". Harry smirked " I'm Harry Potter Heir to the Potter fortune nice to meet you" and quickly bowed Draco looked shocked then put his mask straight back up " Your Harry Potter the boy who lived? Unsure of himself harry sneered " Unfortunately I'd rather I wasn't". Draco nodded " So why would the boy who lived be here a place for mostly dark wizards and witches?" Harry " The way I see it magic is magic people see dark magic as wrong only for dark wizards but its not it depends how its used it I needed to use the dark arts to survive I will not hesitate to use it. Draco smirked and nodded his head " I agree with you Potter" Harry " Call me Harry" Draco " Very well what house do you think you'll be in?" Harry " My parents were in Gryffindor but I think I'm suited for Slytherin" Draco smiled " My whole family were in Slytherin and my godfather's the head of house of course I wouldn't be place any were else and I agree with you Harry you most likely will go to Slytherin as Gryffindor don't like the dark arts and are stupid". Harry put out his hand " Friends" Draco nodded and shook Harry's hand then a man looking like an older version of Draco came out of the dark arts book shop and stepped beside his son putting a hand on his shoulder looking at both the boys.

Chapter 2- Knocturn Alley

Lucius smiled down at the two boys and spoke " Draco who is your new friend here?"

Harry " My name is Harry Potter sir" " It is an honour to meet one so purest of blood" and bowed Lucius when wide eyed and hid behind his mask like his son had done " I see you've done your research Mr Potter I'm impressed" Harry nodded " Please sir call me Harry" Lucius " Only if you call me Lucius in private Harry" Harry " Thank you Lucius"

Draco looked proudly at his father " We were just discussing are interests in the dark arts and that we both know that we'll go into Slytherin". Lucius " Very good" he turned to Harry and spoke " So what do you think of the dark arts Harry?" interested what Harry had to say Harry " As I said to Draco I see it magic is magic people see dark magic as wrong only for dark wizards but its not it depends how its used it I needed to use the dark arts to survive I will not hesitate to use it" Lucius nodded and had a slight smile on his aristocrat face "I'm surprised Harry you would think like that seeing how you parents died by dark arts no offense intended but I agree with you on the use of dark arts".

Harry hid his emotions behind his mind as expression blank " I take no offense taken Lucius it is a good question well it wasn't the magic that killed them it was the person and I don't care any more the pasts the past I'm not interested in taking revenge I see no point it won't bring them back or the years I've lost and suffered at the hands of my muggle relatives". He signed Lucius frowned " You live with muggles?" he said disgustedly Harry nodded " Yea but once I've trained enough I'll take my revenge against them and Dumbledore as well" Draco " You don't like Dumbledore the leader of the light? Shocked Harry nodded hated burning through his eyes " I blame that old coot for my parents death not the dark lord". Draco looked to faint " When the Dark lord returns would you join him? Harry thought for a moment " To be honest I don't know enough to make that decision just yet" both Draco and Lucius nodded and spoke " I could gave you a few books from my manor to help you on your way and for you have a question you could write to me or Draco I see you have a fine owl there" Harry smiled " Thank you Lucius and she's not an owl she's a snake she can transform to different animals". Draco" Why did you chose a snake her a familiar?" Harry smiled and hissed to her she changed her form and crawled up in her masters arms " _Master did you need anything_?" Harry "_No I'm fine Ebony but thank you_" Draco and Lucius mask broke " Your a parseltongue?"

Harry nodded " I don't know how but I must be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin".

Draco " But you can't be your mother was a mud blood?" Lucius " I can find out I have your family tree as you and Draco are cousins because your related to the Blacks"

Harry " Thank Lucuis it would come in very handy" Harry turned to Draco and spoke " Draco are friendship will have to be in secret as the old coot would become wary of me and will try and manipulate me to be his weapon of the light we will have to act like enemy's so when the time comes he will be not the wiser". Lucius " Very well thought out but how will you avoid going into Slytherin?" Harry " Manipulate the hat into putting me into Gryffindor making me a snake in lions clothing". Smiling wickedly Lucius " You are very cunning you would make a good snake after all". Harry nodded " would you do the honour and accompany me to get some dark arts books and a dark wand?". Both Malfoy's nodded happily first they when to a dark wand shop they entered a man stood welcoming them " Hello sirs what are you looking for?". Lucius " My young friend here would like a wand without a tracer" the man spoke " There very expensive young sir" looking at Harry nodded "Money is no problem I am one of the richest wizards in the wizarding world like the Malfoy's here. The man nodded harry placed his hand on the glowing orb there was a yellow magical glow and 2 wands appeared out of thin air both the wand maker and the Malfoys are shocked are the 2 very powerful and illegal wands.

Chapter 3- Two Wands

Harry looked at the two wands with excitement and curiosity the wand maker told harry one of the wands is made of Elm with Basilisk skin and its core is Unicorn Tears

his second wand is made of Holly mixed with Elder wood and it core is Vampire Blood which surprised Lucius as he knew wizards or witches with a creature blood wand usual have creature blood themselves as Lucius and Draco's wands have Veela Hair which there are half Veelas. Harry " Wait a minute how can my wand have creature blood when my family haven't got any creature blood relatives or family with that blood?". The man " Well you must have Vampire blood in your family as that's what the creature blood is like the two sirs over here have Veela core wands and are both half veelas". Draco " So that would mean when you come into your creature inheritance you'll be part or half vampire there part of the Veela family. Harry smiled " I'll have to do some research on vampires". After they got out they when to a dark arts book shop there were millions of books he brought 1: History of Dark Arts recommended by Lucius

2: Methods and Theories of magic and pure blood families recommended by Draco

3: Unforgivable how and why use them 4: Beginners of Dark arts spells and magic

5: Experts of Dark Arts spells and magic 6: Masters of Dark Arts spells and magic

6: Occlumency and Legilimency 7: Potions 8: Parsel Magic 9: Dark rituals and Runes

10: Transfiguration 11: Core magic 12: Pure Blood Training 13: Animagus finding you animal/s 14: Apparition 15: Blood wards and ward.

All together Harry spent 1,678 gallons on books and ingredients and items .

Lucius placed a glamour charm and notice me not charm and spell on the books and wands and both Draco and Lucius met up with Narcissa and Harry discussed his views and his life at the Dursley's and plans for the future. 2 hours later he when to the leaky cauldron Hagrid " Harry where did you get off too I was getting worried" Harry bowed his head " I'm sorry Hagrid don't be mad I got lost and a fellow pupil helped me get my stuff and we got talking and I met his father I just got excited to have a new friend" playing the pity card that broke Hagrids heart Hagrid " Thats ok Harry no need to get upset about it I understand just remember to tell me next time ok I don't want to see you get hurt that's all" Harry smiled and sniffed " Thanks Hagrid you really kind"

When Harry got to the Dursley's he told his uncle that if he was allowed to keep his room and be allowed to eat with the rest of them and not do chores he would pay him £260 a month Vernon thought it over and with a sickly smile agreed but wanted £80 now which Harry gave happy for a quite life. Next he had to deal with Dudley.

Dudley " What do you want freak?" Harry smirked " Well I want to make a deal with you that if you be nice to me and call me by my name I'll pay you" Dudley narrowed his eyes " How much?" Harry smiled wickedly " £90 a month" Dudley " Make it £100 a month and you have a deal … Harry" Harry nodded and gave him £40 to sweeten the deal he put all his stuff in his room he had also bought a time turner and read about them he used it to train and learn for 6 months including physically training and really it had been 2 weeks.

It was time to go to school he had put his glamour on it was undetectable only if you knew it was there he informed both Malfoy's on how his training is going and what his plans were when going to Hogwarts Harry and Draco had become really good friends and Lucius offered to adopt Harry secretly and Narcissa was very pleased to be welcoming Harry to her family as her adopted son she acted like a mother hen legally Harry is now Harry Marcus Malfoy Patil they had found out Harry's mother Lily had been adopted and that she wasn't a mud blood but one of the purest pure blood match the Malfoy's in blood also she was the great great great grand daughter of Salazar Slytherin and she was half vampire

Harry's father James Potter is also the great great great grand son of Godric Griffindor.

Harry was pleased that he wasn't a half blood but a pure blood.

Chapter 4- Sorting hat

Harry was seating at the Griffindor table he hated it there but couldn't let it show Harry thought back to what the sorting hat was saying " AH Mr Potter or should I say Mr Malfoy Patil your not what I expected no it will be hard to place you as you fit into all houses Your smart, very cunning, brave but your not wrack less and are honourable and your opinion on magic has interested me and I find myself agreeing with you on Dark magic.

You have two sides too you one which is most like Tom Riddle before he become the dark lord I must warn you Dumbledore has plans set in motion I would watch he may be light but will do anything for the greater good as you know the prophecy is fake" Harry " What prophecy?" he said in his head the sorting hat " You will not know it yet but there is a prophecy that is fake by the division professor here at the school but there is a real one that no one knows " A boy approaches he is the heir to the dark serpent lord he is a snake in lions clothing he's destiny is changed from the saviour to the young serpent prince he was abandoned by the light and is tainted by the darkness that grows inside its very soul and magickal core. He will grow and people will not know of the darkness that is coming he will bring back his lord and the light shall be blinded for on his 16th birthday he will gain his inheritance of power and heritage pass down from mother to son.

The wolf and the dog will follow him and he will bring friends with him ones who are most loyal and that are hiding behind masks beware for the light don't stand a chance with him and his veela mate and godfather's by his side the wizardry world will change and will no longer be corrupted by Dumbles his time is running out tick tock tick tock".

Then the House shouted Gryffindor! Scaring the other pupils waiting to get sorted.

Draco glanced at Harry as Harry looked other and smiled he couldn't wait to inform his father and Draco about the prophecy after making friends with Ron Weasley and Herimone Granger which he knew they only liked him for his money and fame he when to the Griffindor tower and wrote to his father who is most pleased. Harry lay on his bed thinking about his plans and closed his eyes hearing a voice calling to him " Harryyy I know your secret and plans I can help you on your way to greatness" Harry answered back " Your the dark lord aren't you?" the voice " Yes but am very weak and can't hold this form for much longer I need your assistance and I will train you to take your place by my side".Harry nodded " What's the plan and how much do you know about me?".

Voldemort " I know many things about you Harry some that remind me much like myself like you are no wanted by your family and you wish is to be powerful to get revenge on those who betrayed you like Dumbledore I was foolish to be leave that stupid prophecy I should of known and for that Mr Potter I'm truly sorry for the pain I cause you.

Harry frowned " I know and I thank you for your apologize Tom and call me Harry was never a Potter but a Patil my mother Lily was a Pure blood her father was one of the purest of bloods next to the Malfoy's.

Voldemort thought " So who was her mother?" Harry frowned " I have no idea but I will find out one way or other" Voldemort " You might for it at Gringotts Bank did you parents leave you anything?" Harry thought "Yea letters, books and a fortune"

Harry " That's it maybe my mother wrote something in one of the letters but I can't read it until after after 4th year when I turn fourteen" Voldemort " Do you know of the prophecy the real one?" Harry told the dark lord the prophecy Voldemort was very angrily at the old fool and Trelawney who made the prophecy to save her job and attention seek. Harry had dark thoughts running though his mind "Just you wait until I'm older and no longer how to play Gryffindor golden boy".

Chapter 5- What lies beneath

It was near the end of his first year at Hogwarts his plan was making progress but he didn't heard from Quirrell who is Voldemort in disguise he had taken the defence teachers body which is now an empty shell. Harry still had a lot on his mind " Who is my Veela mate?" " It couldn't be the Malfoy's because Draco is now my brother and Lucius is now my dad it would be too weird" It was time to help Voldemort and think later Quirrell "Harry I need you to bring your … friends down to find the_Philosopher's Stone_ I'll be waiting for you there I will leave Quirrell's body and wait until the time comes to gain back my full power". Harry " Bring idea Tom but how long until you gain back you strength with Dumbles none the wiser?". Quirrell's smirked " That old fool is easy to play other and you are a bright actor but understand if Dumbledore finds out I can't help you and you will know I'll have a death eater put your name in the goblin of fire in 3 years time". Harry nodded "One more question what is your blood status?" Tom narrowed his eyebrows " I'm Pureblood a descendant of Salazar Slytherin the headmaster thinks I am a pathetic half blood which my mother tricked him she knew of my destiny and put me up for adoption to keep me safe it was the worse years of my life much like your relatives" he spat. After the events Harry lay in the hospital wing pretending to sleep by listening into poppy and Dumbles conversation regarding him Poppy " I'm surprised the boy's still alive Albus" Albus " He is strong and brave a pure Gryffindor he'll survive through it he is the saviour of the wizardry world he has a prophecy to forfill". Poppy " I know headmaster but he's only a child he has soo much pressure from the wizarding world that shouldn't be on that poor boy's shoulders". She frowned and walked over to Harry and lay a hand on his head softly stroking his hair Albus " Atlas it is the boy's destiny he must defeat Tom or we will all suffer for no one else has the power to kill him".

3 years later after rescuing his godfather Sirius Black he found out more about his parents and that he had another two to add to the family he told Sirius and Remus about the headmaster and the dark lord and after 7 hours of his past years at Hogwarts and adoption by the Malfoy's agreed to help Harry in anything he need Remus smiled his soft golden eyes looked at Harry for confirmation Harry " I really believe on what path I'm trying Remus, Sirius the light side is not for me it never was being manipulated by that old coot". Sirius smirked " Yea well just remember if you ever need to talk or a place to stay you come to us we love and care for you and will always stand by you".

Back at the Dursley's Vernon " Boy! I need a word with you" he yelled Harry walked downstairs in a mood sense he could see his brother or Lucius or Narcissa his family he still wrote to Remus and Sirius Harry sneered "WHAT I'M BUSY!" Vernon growled his face getting hotter he thought "How Dare That Freak Talk To Me In That Way!" he then thought " Maybe that old guy … Dumbledore or whatever would help me disincline the boy". Vernon " You ask me to play nice and you haven't paid me today" Harry " Fine here take it!" pulling out the money. Harry is training to become an Animagus he discovered during the process he has 4 magical creature being Basilisk,Dragon,Werewolf and Phoenix he has a muggle creature of a Black panther. Vernon called Dumbledore he said angrily Vernon " You have a problem the boy is out of control" Dumbledore " What do you mean dear sir?" Vernon sneered " The boy is being lazy and is far too spoilt I can't discipline him without his freaky magic protecting him". Dumbledore " I see I will send you a potion put it in his food it will stop him using magic or leaving your house until September also do not worry he will be unable to talk about it do not hurt him too much that he is seriously injured. Vernon smirked as he put the potion in the boy's food Petunia walked in and see what her husband was during and spoke " I'm glad now I'll have that good for nothing boy back doing chores again I'll start making a list.

Chapter 6-Things go from bad to worse

Harry had sat down to dinner pleased that did was able to complete his animagus forms he was rather hungry and when to the kitchen and saw that the Dursley's had left him a plate of food Harry thought " What are they up to I usually have to make it myself probably after more money" he sneered at them Dursley's glared at him and Vernon with a mischievous smile as he watched Harry eat. Vernon smirked after harry finished his plate " Boy do you know what you've just done your lovely headmaster has sent us over a potion that will stop you from leaving the house and stop you attacking us with your magic" Harry " WHAT!" Vernon smiled " Oh yes me and you are going to do something about your manners and attitude" an evil sparkle in his eye told Harry he wouldn't enjoy it". Harry "I'll just tell my godfather and he'll kill you if you lay one finger one me!" he growled Vernon laughed the headmaster will look at any letter you send out and I'll be watching before you do as well now freak our first lesson". Harry struggled to get out of his grip but couldn, t his uncle took him upstairs and took of his belt and though Harry across the room Harry on the floor Vernon " Now FREAK repeat after me I DESERVE EVERYTHING I GET AND THAT I TAINT ANYTHING I TOUCH BECAUSE I CAUSED MY PARENTS DEATHS" Harry sneered " NEVER!" Vernon whacked he on the back with the belt several times Harry held his breath and refused to scream and Vernon hit him again over and over until Harry screamed the words out making Vernon pat his head " Good Boy always remember that" he left the room chuckling downstairs Harry's back is bloody and gashes littered his back the next day he is sore and in pain he didn't want to get up by was dragged out by Vernon.

Petunia hissed at Harry and gave him a list 1: Gardening pull out all the weeds

2: Make Lunch 3: Clean house 4: Polish Items 5: Dust 6: Clean car 7: Make Dinner

8: Stay in room

Harry glared and is immediate back handed by Vernon " After you finish its time for lesson two" he smirked Harry walked out and did all his chores and Vernon is waiting he dragged Harry again this time Harry didn't struggle it had been 2 weeks now of them seem old stuff he was used to it now Vernon " Now Boy you will treat all in this household with respect" Harry looked to the floor Vernon whacked him " Look me in the eye I am not on the floor and speak up BOY!" Harry looked sharply " YES SIR!" Vernon " Good you know if you didn't have freak blood you would be welcomed here maybe you should take that on board he through a sharpen knife on the ground engraved FREAK in little letters. Vernon left Harry picked up the Knife he no longer felt anything he felt numb and dead inside he knew deep inside he wasn't a freak but each night he had horrifying nightmare screaming at him he still trained and worked out his back is starting to heal he looked at the sliver blade and saw his reflection telling him he is pathetic beaten by a muggle, not worthy of his pureblood he slowly dragged the knife across his arm and smiled it felt right it comforted him like an invisible hug on the inside as he watched the blood run.

It was the end of the summer holidays and Harry had turned 15 he as soon as he stepped out of the Dursley house did felt his magic return his arms littered with cuts and scars his back also had vary of cuts and scars he glamoured his body and looked the same but this time no one could see the real Harry expect his eyes numb and emotionless.

Draco is worried his brother is acting differently not like before he left he wrote to their father and his father wrote back telling Draco to keep an eye out for Harry. Snape knew about Potter real side and also watched him he was not the same boy who had returned

he pulled Harry aside Snape showing worry in his eyes " Harry what's happened?" Harry spoke in a cold voice " I'm fine leave me alone it's better that way". Making Snape frown he saw Harry's eyes they are old and dead.

Chapter 7- Return of Voldemort

Things had gone to plan and the dark lord is back standing in the graveyard he saw his followers and watched as they all bowed except Harry he watched over and looked at Harry in the eye he could see that the boy wasn't alright he called Lucius and Severus to his side and ask calmly with a hint of concern " What happened to him he is not the boy I spoke to 4 years ago" Lucius looked at Harry and frowned " I don't know my lord he hasn't been the same sense going back from his … relatives" Severus looked the same as Lucius and spoke with concern in his voice " He has been acting differently I and Draco have been watching him he is hardly ever with the Weasel or mudblood and is mostly on his own. Voldemort took Harry and told both of them meet him at his manor and used a portkey and took Harry. Snape and Lucius looked worried he put Harry on the couch the fire is crackling and the room is Slytherin colours. Harry just stared at them and said nothing Lucius spoke first " Son are you alright?" Harry looked at Lucius straight in the eye and spoke coldly " Of course father I'm fine don't I look fine? A fake smile appearing on his face none of them are fooled. Harry snake came out and hissed at Harry both forgetting Tom could understand Ebony "_ Youngling tell them they will understand they can help you". Harry " I can't they will pity me and know I am weak". Ebony " No youngling they won't the two over there will understand they when through the same as you growing up" Harry " Really? But there stronger than my you know what they did to me and I didn't fight back I accepted it." Ebony hissed comforting " You couldn't do anything my snakling they were too strong and that old fool slipped you that potion" " I'll eat him for hurting my hatchling" she said strongly and proud Harry laughed " You would do that for me? A navie stupid child who is unwanted and unloved by his relatives ?" Ebony " Of course my hatchling you are none of those things and they do not deserve you love and you don't need to be doing that anymore you only hurting yourself and it's dangerous". Harry frowned " I know but it helps it makes me feel alive when I feel dead inside I can't tell them I won't be able to get the words out" Voldemort " Harry child what did your relatives do? You can tell us we can help you but I think I know what Ebony your familiar means but I need to hear it from you". _Harry looked at Tom as he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder causing Harry to flinch making Snape and Lucius pale Severus realised what Harry just did and knew the signs from his own and when over to comfort the child he bend her knee down and tilted the boy's chin and spoke softy not to scare Harry " Harry child do you want to tell us something". Harry nodded and spoke just more than a whisper " Yes sir can you bring Siri and Rem here please". Lucius nodded and when to find them 10 minutes later Harry is curled up in Severus arms whimpering and Snape whispering comforting words Siruis approached Harry slowly and spoke voice full of worry " Harry what's wrong?" Harry voice cracked " Promise me Promise that you'll never leave me after you find out a few things that I've been hiding". Panicky Remus frowned and sat beside Harry " Harry everyone here loves you and cares a great deal for you whatever it is you can tell us? We promise we won't be mad at you or leave you I swear it on my magic" gold light surrounded the room Harry " Thank you" Lucius " Would you like me to bring Draco here" he asked Harry's eyes widened in fear " NOO!" Severus " Shhh child its ok he doesn't have to come" Voldemort " Would you like to show us what happened I swear we won't think of you any different we just want to help" he looked into Harry's eyes as harry nodded he knew they were all going to regret this later but it was for Harry they all pointed there wands at Harry and whispered Legilimens and were instantly in Harry's memory's the first one they saw was Harry's first time meeting the Malfoy's 2: He being Adopted 3: Animagus forms Sirius " Wow 5 forms and all very deadly" Remus " He's a werewolf cub" Severus " He has the same form as me a black panther I could help train him to fight in that form" Tom " Thats why Nagai and Ebony called him Snakling and Hatchling that adopted him into their nest I must say he makes a fine snake.

Lucius " I've never felt soo proud of him"

3: Vernon teaching him his first lesson the whole room growled Sirius and Lucius trying to save him and Remus and Severus holding them back Voldemort " It is no use you can't help him it is only a memory now" his eyes full of guilt 4: Harry getting slap and punched 5: Blackmailing Vernon with his godparents 6: Him training none stop 7: Harry losing his will to fight and surrendering over to Vernon 7: Him cutting they all felt sick watching Harry as they had once been there themselves and it brought back painful reminds 8: Harry's scars and cuts Sirius cried trying to get to Harry Lucius screaming for Harry to stop Voldemort seeing harry in a new light Snape thinking about how to help Harry there pasts are very similar 9: Harry performing a dark ritual without magickal that had 50% chance of killing him if done wrong to help find his mate which turned out to be Severus Snape. Siruis looked ready to faint Lucius too Remus growling at Snape Voldemort smiling he knew that would be good for each other. After they came out of Harry's memories Lucius and Sirius hugged Harry tightly refusing to them him go in-case he faded away. Harry " I'm sorry you saw how weak I am if you don't want to still be my godfather and father I understand?" he had tears running down his face Sirius took hold of Harry's shoulder and is white as a ghost " I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU OR ALONE EVER AGAIN I WILL KILL THAT WHALE AND HORSE1" he yelled Lucius " The same goes for me I will never abandon my son!" Severus hugged Harry " You and I are going to have a serious talk young man after we heal you". Harry panicked he couldn't let his father or Siri see it would destroy them Harry " Al-right but I don't want Siri and my father to see I know its bad and I don't want to hurt them than I have already" Sirius was about to protest the same with his father but Remus stopped them " I promise Harry will be fine it's best you not see and Harry you haven't hurt anyone" Tom,Remus and Snape moved Harry into the bedroom were Ebony and Naigai are talking and watching their hatchling

Harry took off his top and trousers and lay on the bed Tom use the counter Spell to Break the glamour and used Stupify to knock Harry out so he wouldn't be in more pain

they all gasped as they seen Harry his hair covered in dirt and grease his skin pale more than it should be probably from blood lost his back covered in red angry gashs in different healing stages and some thin white lines his arms made Remus and Severus felt sick as they both knew it was Harry's handle work that caused those cuts and scars.

Tom noticed a sliver object in Harry's trousers and took the object out he also saw a letter form Lily Patil Potter he gave the knife to Snape who banished it angrily as he and Remus got to work Tom opened the letter _Dear my son, Harry _

_If you are reading this I am dead don't blame yours or Tom it wasn't your fault neither __Severus you mate. I do blame Dumbledore it was he who put are family in danger and Peter who betray our friendship. Harry I must tell you that you are a pure blood you see I was Adopted my father was lord Patil and my Mother was Mary Ridle _

_Tom Riddles Mother his father wasn't a half blood but Prue which Dumbles didn't know _

_He is your uncle and you Godfather's are Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Fenrir GreyPack,_

_Sirius Black, Tom Riddle and Barty Crouch jr, His God mother's Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. I ask you all too look after my boy I wish for the Malfoy's Adopted him as they would benefit him more. Also Sirius and Remus I ask you to mend you differences between Sev he was and always is my best friend and don't get jealous you are my brothers in all but blood. Severus I forgive you and always remember you were not to blame it was I and James time to go. Harry you must know that I have creature blood of Vampire your father was also a Dark elf I know Sev will be your mate and me and James love you all so much and that's why I have that you all 67 million gallons each. Tom look after him well also he has a appearance potion on him._

Chapter 8 – Family

_He looks very much like me I look more like you in a female way tom as we are brother and sister I always wore a glamour. Lucius I thank you for looking after my and have place another 23 million gallons in your bank and Draco's and also gave you 6,782 seats at the ministry making you minister of magic I would like the werewolf laws changed and creature laws changed I know this would help Remus and his father greatly and the goddess granted me the power of giving you immortality after reading this you and his god parents and most loyal friends will not die including his God family's goodbye by childe know that you are alway's loved and cared for._

Severus is now openly crying and also the most darkest Wizard is also crying at having lost his sister because of Dumbledore Sirius and Remus smiled as did Lucius they knew that today there whole lives would change for the better they had already won the war.

They looked at Harry's body and all his wounds and scars had fully healed and the others felt a warm feeling inside themselves and felt there body's heal and deage they all looked healthy and looked no older then 25 – 30 Tom looked to his pasted self.

Harry woke up and smiled for the first time in months he knew that he and the others would never be the same again her no longer felt Numb but love and he got up and hugged them all and read the letter from his mother.


End file.
